The inventive concept relates to the interconnections, such as metal lines and vias, of active elements a semiconductor device. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a method of designing a layout of a semiconductor device including field effect transistors and to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the same.
Due to their small-sized, multifunctional, and/or low-cost characteristics, semiconductor devices are esteemed in the electronics industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified as memory devices for storing data, logic devices for processing data, or hybrid devices including both of memory and logic elements. To meet an ever-increasing demand for electronic devices which operate at high speeds and/or consume low amounts of power, it is necessary to produce semiconductor devices that offer high performance and/or are multi-functional and yet remain highly reliable. To satisfy these technical requirements, the complexity and/or integration density of semiconductor devices is/are being increased.